


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Possibly Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Реджи проводит Макото со школы до общежития.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist, Mochizuki Ryoji/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

Макото устало выдохнул, когда увидел знакомую высокую фигуру с длинным шарфом у выхода из школы. Мочизуки поджидал его, не иначе; Джунпей сбежал с последних уроков с отговоркой, да и с девушками его положение явно не связано. Искал бы их — вился бы мартовским котом у раздевалок, где девушки вечно группируются в небольшие кружки и щебечут ранними пташками, поправляя прически и хвастаясь новыми украшениями. 

О, Нет. Реджи ждал кого-то определенного. Его, должно быть. 

И чего так пристал? 

Легонько помотав головой, Макото смирено хмыкнул, пойдя прямо навстречу своей судьбе. Сбегать от него было неприлично — он же не его одноклассник, вечно жаждущий рассказать, как хочет залезть под юбку учительнице...

Чуть вздрогнув, Мако умудрился сдержать лицо — и спокойно кивнуть Мочизуки, когда с ним поравнялся. Он не замедлил шагу, но Реджи это ни капельки не смутило. Высокий, с пружинистой походкой и светлой улыбкой на лице, он шел рядом с ним, будто светясь вторым солнцем — и лепетал обо всем на свете. О погоде, об уроках, и даже о том, как в отделении местного торгового центра ему продавщица насыпала больше сладостей за славный комплимент. 

— Я всего лишь сказал ей то, что видел — а она расцвела, точно сакура по весне! Чудесная метаморфоза, я считаю. В конце-концов, все женщины — красавицы, и абсолютное преступление, что они об этом забывают!.. 

Кивая ему, Макото едва сдерживался от фырка. Какой же все-таки дурной, ей-богу, но ему нравилось находиться рядом. С Мочизуки было до странного спокойно, пускай тот вечно делал все, чтобы вывести Юки из себя; с ним было... правильно. Хорошо. 

Будто они знали друг-друга всю жизнь, пусть и встретились лишь недавно. 

Глупость, разумеется. Но Макото шел, спокойно поглядывая в сторону Мочизуки - и лишь на подходе к общежитию внезапно столкнулся с ним взглядом. 

— Хм? — Кажется, Реджи был искренне удивлен вниманию. — Почему ты на меня так смотришь? 

Мако не знал, что в его лице было «таким», чтобы удивить Реджи. Может он хмурился, или наоборот выглядел излишне отстраненным, или в нем изменилось что-то, что только Реджи заметит. Макото не знал, честно. 

Но откинув это - и улыбнувшись, просто и легко - он пожал плечами, переведя взгляд в сторону и спокойно ответив, позже поспешив в общежитие: 

— Не знаю. Просто подумал, что ты очень милый, Реджи. 

Это слетело с губ быстро; быстрее, чем Юки успел себя остановить. Глупая фраза, если так подумать. Глупая и не несущая никакого смысла - но оно, впрочем, и не важно. 

Потому что оторопевшего и смущенного Реджи, глядящего на дверь общежития олененком в свете фар, это явно впечатлило.


End file.
